One True Love
by lillian jinn
Summary: trunks is injuried and as he recovers in the hopital he meets a young woman with much to hide and there is a new threat coming will the two of them be able to stop it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z ( it would be nice) I do own some of the characters such as Okara. I hope you enjoy I had posted this before but was not happy with it so I have decided to redo it.

* *- means flashback

' ' - means thoughts

One True Love

Chapter One

Vegeta looked at his teenage son lying there in a hospital bed fighting to survive. Bandages covered most of his body you could see some of hie lavender hair and not much else. Trunks' chest rose and fell only because of the respirator he was hooked to. As Vegeta looked at him he thought 'how could this have happened? It should be me laying there not him.

* Flashback*

Vegeta was wondering where his son was and sensed him not very far away. As Vegeta flew towards his sons ki he felt a much stronger ki approaching Earth. Vegeta flew faster he saw his son and Kakkarotts' demon spawn. So he landed and listened to their exchange.

" Come on they'll never find out if that's what your worried about"

" No I don't want to be apart of this anymore,goodbye Trunks" Goten said as he looked at Trunks one last time and flew off.

" Trunks we need to prepair "

" Father?"

" Don't tell me you don't sense that ki approaching this planet"

" Yes father" Trunks said still looking in the direction Goten had flown off in.

" Trunks" Vegeta snapped " I suggest you focus" Trunks nodded.

" Don't worry father" Trunks said his voice bitter "I'll be ready"

*End Flashback*

Vegeta sat in a chair that had been placed by Bulma next to Trunks' bed. That was almost three days ago. Vegeta did not really wish to be here it was to quite and sterile but he was anyway so Bulma could get some rest. Just then the door opened and a tall woman with long black hair tied in a briad wearing a nurses uniform came in.

" Hello" she sais sweetly " My name is Okara and I am to monitor your sons condition, should you need anything just ask for me." Vegeta nodded,acknowledging what she said. 

" So how old is your son?" Vegeta just looked at Okara as if she had no right to ask about his son or even speak to him. Okara realized that she would not get him to respond so she went on with what she was doing.

" Sorry I asked" she said with her back to Vegeta. When she finished she looked to Vegeta,

" I'll be back in a little while and should you need anything press the call button and ask for me."

" I heard you the first time woman now leave." Vegeta heard Okara mumble as she walked out the door, " What a jackass I feel sorry for his son."

" What was that woman?" he yells as he appears in front of her. " What are you deaf **and **dumb" 

" How dare you" Vegeta yelled powering up. Just then Colin Okara big brother walks up.

" Okara are you trying to get your self beat up again." Vegeta looked at the new arrival and just by looking at him he could tell he was a pure blood saiyan.

" This is none of your concern brother" when Vegeta hears this he stops powering up, curious. " Now be a good warrior and go away"

" Now wait a minute" Colin and Vegeta yell at the same time. " I want to know what the hell is going on" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz sure would like to though.

I would like to thank the following: SUNNYEXISTENCE, Spectre-Q, and Aurora for reviewing my last chapter and in case you were wondering about the space problem my computer messed up and I was un able to fix the spacing problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* *- means flashbacks

' '- means thoughts

Chapter Two

" You want to know fine we'll tell you" but before anyone could say anything else another nurse came running calling."

"Okara"

" What do you want Jane?" as soon as Jane managed to catch her breath.

" Its your patient his systems are shutting down"

" Alright "Okara replied and looked at her brother and Vegeta " We'll finish this later"

" No woman we will finish this now"

" Fine by me but your son will die" Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. When Okara saw the look on Vegetas face she responded.

" You heard me, you can try to stop me if you want but I'm going to try and save your son." With that Okara ran into Trunks' room.

Vegeta was still in shock about what Okara had said. Then what seemed like an eternity but was only about ten minutes Vegeta went into the room and was somewhat surprised to find Okara draped across his sons chest gasping for air.

Vegeta was about to say something when he saw the monitor it showed Trunks' heart beat getting stronger. That was when Vegeta realized that the girl had given Trunks most of her energy. Vegeta heard her say something very, very softly to his son.

" Live……. You must live." Vegeta just watched in amazement as trunks' eyes very slowly opened. It took a moment for him to focus on anything but when he did the first thing he saw was a girl draped across his chest.

" Who are you? Why are you laying on me?" Okara looked up at him and smiled weakly.

" My name is Okara, and as for why I am laying on you its because I just gave you most of my energy."

" Why?" Okara looked at him " Because your systems were shutting down I did this to save you."

* Ten Minutes earlier *

Okara ran into her patients room. She saw him convulsing as his systems shut down, she moved quickly to his side and took his hand in hers.

" I wont let you die on me, you have to fight." she then began to transfer her energy to him. After a few minutes Okara began to grow tired. 'I must hold on' Okara thought to herself moments later she fell lightly on Trunks' chest exhausted. She sensed Vegeta as he entered the room but she was to tired to care.

*END*

Present…

Trunks looked at the beautiful girl laying on him she had long black hair in a braid there was a slight scar on her cheek. It was her eyes that spoke to him more then anything they were a deep blue.

"Thank you" said Trunks.

" Your welcome" Okara replied. She looked at Trunks his lavender her was short and he had beautiful blue eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then Okara very carefully pushed herself off Trunks and into the chair that was next to the bed.

Before she could stop him Trunks shifted slightly and that jarred one of his injuried. Trunks moaned in pain, Okara gently placed her hand on the wound.

" Shhhhhhh its okay accept the pain it will subside very soon" Trunks had barred his teeth against the pain but Okara was right the pain did subside. Trunks looked to her.

" How long have I been here?"

" About three days now." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own dbz would be nice though, 

* * means flashback

' ' means thoughts 

Chapter Three 

" Three days!, your kidding right?"

" No I'm not"

" Three days" Trunks repeated still not believing it.

" You haven't been left alone much either your mother, or your father have been with you" That's when Trunks sensed his father. 'its actually good to feel him' Trunks thought.

" Father" Trunks said acknowledging him. Trunks then looked once again at Okara.

" Are you alright?" Okara was shocked by that question because no had ever really cared about her.

" I'm fine, but you need to rest now, even with the energy I gave you you'll still be here a while, I'll be back to check on you in a little bit" Trunks smiled when she said that.

" I'm looking forward to seeing you again"

" I'll come as long as your father doesn't mind" Okara said glairing at Vegeta. All he could do was nod. She looked to Trunks and smiled and for the first time it was a genuine smile. " Rest" was all she said as she left"

" Are you in a condition to fight brat?" Trunks just smiled thinking 'I know you care about me, and I know your worried'.

" What are you smiling at brat did I say something amusing"

" No I was just thinking that when I get out of here I'm going to your butt."

" I would like to see you try, just keep quiet brat while I get the woman" Vegeta walked to the phone and dialed. It rang a few times before Bulma answered.

" Hello"

" Woman he's awake if you want to se him come now" then he hung up the phone.

Five minutes later…

Bulma ran pulling Bra behind her. When Bulma entered Trunks' room she ignored Vegeta and to Trunks.

" My Trunks are you ok?"

" Yeah mom I'm fine" Before Bulma could continue the door opened and Okara came in with a tray of food.

" Oh hello" she said noticing Bulma and Bra. " My name is Okara"

" hello" said Bulma. Okara looked at Trunks.

" I told you I would be back, and I brought you some food I thought you might be hungry"

" Thanks Okara, I'm starved" Okara gave Trunks a bowl of soup, Bulma and Bra the side orders, and Vegeta **the** **Sandwich**. Vegeta looks at the sandwich carefully.

" Why are you being so nice?"

" What its my job as a nurse and I figured you would still be here so I brought you a sandwich" Vegeta takes the sandwich out of Okaras hand and takes the wrapping off looks at it and sniffs it. He cocks and eyebrow at Okara. ' What is she trying to pull' Okara was trying to keep a straight face. 

" Look I've been around saiyans all my life and being a half breed myself I know how hungry we can get so quit being a cocky prince and just eat it" Vegeta glares at Okara but takes a bite of the sandwich. The shade of green Vegeta turned he would look like Piccolo if he were taller. Vegeta then spat out the piece of the sandwich. Okara handed him a glass of water grinning evilly, the famous one the saiyans are known for. Vegeta swipes the glass of water and drains it in one gulp.

" What's a matter Vegeta don't like your sandwich?"

" What the hell is this?"

" Its just a turkey sandwich"

" No this is not turkey"

" Yes it is"

" No its not I've had turkey before, this tastes like the turkey died months ago" Okara just grinned. Remembering what happened earlier Trunks just smiled from ear to ear. Bulma and Bra were giggling.

" Since we did not get to finish our conversation earlier"

" Hey dad it must just be yours because this soup is great" Trunks said still grinning, Bulma looked to Vegeta.

" Lighten up Vegeta it was just a harmless prank. Wasn't it Okara?"

" Of course it was I wouldn't do anything to hurt him" Okara said smiling sweetly at Vegeta and him glairing at her. Trunks made eye contact with Okara using his eyes he was asking her to get his parents out of here she nodded.

" Are you threw with your Soup?" 

" Yeah, it was great thanks" Trunks let out a big yawn.

" I'm sleepy all of a sudden what's in the soup? 

" Just some crushed herbs they will help you sleep" Okara looked at Bulma. " It looks like you could use some sleep yourself" Bulma nodded.

" Come on there is a lounge where you three can rest."

" That would be great." Bulma said as Okara held the door open for them and just as she was about to close the door behind her she heard.

" Thanks Okara" not knowing what else to say she replied " Your welcome Trunks" and walked out. She lead Bulma, Vegeta, and Bra to the lounge.

" Hey Vegeta"

" What do you want girl?"

" I want to ask for forgives for the sandwich"

" So….you want my forgiveness, sure" Okara smiled." After you take a bite of the sandwich I just got" Okaras smile faded as Vegeta practically forced it in her hand she gave him the same look he had given she sniffed it and made a face.

" This is not fresh" Vegeta smirked.

" I know, but if you want my forgiveness you will eat it." Okara glared at the Saiyan prince.

" I'm doing this for Trunks" Vegeta nodded, Okara took a bite of the sandwich she turned almost the same shade of green Vegeta had she spat it out and Vegeta handed her a glass of water he drank it quickly.

" You are forgiven, and now we're even"

Trunks' Room….

' Man ' he said to himself ' every time I see her she takes my breath away and there is the fact that she is a half breed like me. Its her eyes such a deep blue I could get lost in them forever' just then his yes grew heavy and he fell sound asleep thinking of Okara and her deep blue eyes.

In the lounge….

Okara brought Bulma, Bra, and Vegeta blankets. When Bra walked up to Okara and tugged her hand. Okara knelt down.

" What is it sweetie?"

" Is brother going to be ok?" Okara nodded " I believe so he just needs a lot of sleep." Okay" Bra said as she walked back to Bulma. Vegeta stood watching the exchange when he noticed Okaras brother Colin coming towards her as she stood back up Colin walked to Okaras side, grabbed her by the arm hard and said something only she would hear. Then he pulled her along as he left the lounge, curious Vegeta followed them outside.

" Colin let go now"

" What are you going to do if I don't?" Okara just looked at him then kicked him extremely hard in the shin which forced him to let go.

" Okara leave your brother alone" A tall man with spiky black hair said walking towards them he wore saiyan armor.

" Father" said Okara.

" you have no right to hit your brother like that"

" Yes, father"

" You know father I think Okara has gotten weaker since we left I didn't think her power could get lower but I guess I was wrong" Okara who could not take much more balled up her fist then slammed it into Colin's face, Vegeta smirked at what Okara said.

" Colin when I'm through with you I'll check you in here myself" Colin charged and grabbed Okaras arm and began to turn it trying to break it. Okara could not help it and yelled out in pain. Hearing her yell Colin applied more pressure. All the while Okaras' father Rubar was howling with laughter.

" You see why I don't train you girl your to weak, to be a proper fighter." Okaras cries of pain became to much for Vegeta who then decided to intervene.

" Enough" Vegeta yelled. Okara looked to Vegeta her eyes pleading for him to help her. Colin still applying pressure ignoring Vegeta. Okara once again yelled in pain.

" Ouji-sama help"

" Release her or I will blast you into another dimension" Colin looked to Vegeta and saw he was serious, so he let his sister go. Vegeta looked at Okara.

" Girl go back inside and make sure my mate and child are comfortable" Okara nodded and walked off holding her arm close to her body. When she was inside Vegeta looked to Colin and Rubar. " Your girl has saved my sons life, if either of you try something like this again you will spend eternity in another dimension. Understood?" Vegeta then turned and went back inside.

That's it for the moment please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz would be nice though

I would like to think Sunnyexistence, and linggoddess for reviewing my last chapter and linggoddess they might recognize vegeta a the prince ^_- 

* * means flashback 

' ' means thoughts

Okara gritted her teeth trying to accept the pain as she walked to the lounge. When she got there Bulma was holding Bra. When Bulma saw Okara holding her arm she carefully sat bra down and walked towards Okara her face full of genuine concern.

" Okara are you ok did Vegeta do this to you?" Okara shook her head.

" No he didn't do this"

" Then who did if it wasn't him"

" It was just a family squabble, Vegeta intervened if he hadn't Colin would have broken my arm"

" Did Vegeta tell you to come inside?"

" Yes he told me to make sure the two of you were comfortable" just then Bra got off the couch and walked over to her mother and Okara.

" Mommy I can't sleep" when Bulma was going to pick her up Okara stopped her.

" Its ok Bulma go ahead and rest I'll get Bra to sleep"

" Thank you Okara" Okara nodded and picked bra up careful of her injured arm walked to a chair and sat down and spoke sweetly to her.

" Why can't you sleep little one?"

" Because brothers hurt"

" He'll be ok"

" Promise"

" I promise"

" Can you tell me a story?" Vegeta walked up but stayed out of sight as he listened to his daughter and Okara he heard Okara ask why she couldn't sleep. He decided to stay there a little longer.

" Well I don't know any stories but I think there is something else you might like" Bra looked at Okara as she began to hum a very pretty song. 'I know I've heard this before' she thought as she hummed 'but where and for that matter when' Bras eyes grew heavy as she listened to Okara until they finally closed. Okara looked down and saw she was asleep. She smiled down at her as she slowly stood up.

She was being careful not to wake her and be careful of her arm as she walked to the couch and handed her to Bulma. Bulma mouthed thank you Okara nodded and walked to pour herself some coffee and began to sip it. That's when Vegeta walked up when Okara saw him she set the coffee down and bowed respectfully to him then rose. Keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Bulma and Bra who were sound asleep.

" Come with me"

" Yes Vegeta ouji-sama" she said as she followed Vegeta out of the lounge. When they were a good distance away. Vegeta stopped and faced Okara.

" I want to know something girl"

" First of all you owe me" she nodded. " And secondly I want to know why the hell he was he trying to break your arm? Okara sighed but spoke.

" As you know I am a half-breed" at his nod she continued "All I know of my mother is that she is…I'm not even sure what she is or was, he has telepathic abilities though"

" You don't even know what other blood besides saiyian flows through you?"

" That's correct my father will not say"

" He says you are weak but that's not true is it" Okara nodded.

" Whatever my other blood is my father must think that race is weak when he tried to train me I did not wish to, Colin said it was because I was scared that I would get hurt. It was then they left for space to train I was about seven at the time. They left me to fine for myself, but that is when I meet a man named piccolo, and a young man named Gohan"

" Say that again"

" What?"

" You meet the Namek and Kakkorats brat" she nodded.

" They are the ones that began my training. When I can I go and see them"

" That's all for now girl" Vegeta said as he began to walk back to the lounge.

" Wait" he turned.

" What girl?"

" Why did you help me?"

" I did it because of my son" and with that he walked off. Okara just stared.

" Because of Trunks"

Outside the hospital 

" Why did you let go of her?"

" Because he was serious, and I kind of prefer this demission. We'll get her later right? I mean she has to come home eventually" Rubar just glared at his son.

" Lets go, were going to go TRAIN" as they flew off neither of them noticed that someone watched from the shadows. 


End file.
